


I Walk Alone

by seekingferret



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, vidukon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingferret/pseuds/seekingferret
Summary: Carmen vs. the World. 2019 Vidukon Premiere





	I Walk Alone

**Title:** I Walk Alone  
 **Song:** "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" by Violet Orlandi  
 **Fandom:** Carmen Sandiego (Netflix)  
 **Length:** 3:16  
 **responsible for the lack of consistency in title block from vid to vid:** seekingferret  
 **content notes:** None  
 **Thanks to:** starlady for betaing.  
 **Summary:** Carmen vs. the World

 


End file.
